ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Scotty Beckett
Why was Scotty's last film changed to Our Gang Follies of 1936 when the list of films says The Lucky Corner came later? Either that list or Scotty's last flim should be changed. Rjh 00:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what's going on there. I need a ruling on what was Scottie's last short; the list of shorts I think goes by production order in stead of order of release. Thor2000 15:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Since "Our Gang" is first, it looks like the list is in production order. However, listing "Our Gang Follies of 1936" before "The Lucky Corner" suggests the list is in order of release. I'm okay with either, but it should be consistent. Since Maltin and Bann and TheLuckyCorner list the films in production order, that's probably simpler. I don't want to look up the production date for each, and don't know if they are all available. However, since it looks like you made the original list according the the "history" facility, it should be your call. Rjh 04:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I am now of the opinion that we should stick with the usual production order and list Our Gang Follies of 1936 as the last short. Since practically every character has a solo picture (excluding couples and twins), I took your clear picture of Scotty and Spanky, cut out Spanky, doubled the size, and put it on the main page. If you prefer one of those on this page you are welcome to change it. The one character I think should have a solo picture but doesn't is Pineapple, where you have a joint picture with Jackie Condon that is cut from a picture from the Films page. However, since Pineapple was only in the silents and my prints of those aren't so good, I haven't picked out a good shot of him in character. Rjh 07:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) One more thing -- there is a mix of past and present tense in the bio section. It would sound better if one tense was used throughout; which do you prefer? Most of the character pages are in the present tense. Rjh 07:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) * I have no problem with doing them in Production order but if we're going to do that then the Shorts list should be in production order and that means editing the sequencing in each and every short. It's going to be a lot of work to whoever does it. Agreed on the pics, but I put up the original Scotty, It may be in grey tone over the black and white that looks better, but your edited pic distorted his face; we can't stop that on the odscure kids, but the main ones deserve better. I'm also all out for a solo Pineapple pic but I'm more for quality than precision. Present tense it is - it's just hard to stay there since these characters existed in the Twenties and Thirties. Thor2000 15:41, April 30, 2011 (UTC)